lodovicacomellofandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Stoessel
'Martina Alejandra Stoessel Muzlera, '(born March 21, 1997) is an Argentine teen actress and singer. She is best known for portraying Violetta Castillo on the Disney Channel Original Series Violetta. Life and Career Born in 1997, she's the daughter of Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzlera. Martina also has a brother named Francisco Stoessel. When she was young, she attended an acting school for three years where she studied acting, singing and dancing. Her musical career began in 2011 after singing "Tu Resplandor", the Spanish version of "The Glow" from the "Disney Princesses: Fairy Tale Songs" album. In 2012 she sang a song as a single for the soundtrack of Violetta called "En Mi Mundo", and two songs in a duet with Pablo Espinosa entitled "Tienes Todo" and another with Lodovica Comello entitled "Junto a Ti." In 2012 she voiced the character Alice in the Spanish-dubbing of the movie Alice's Birthday, and then the following year she voiced the character Carrie Williams in the Italian-dubbing of the movie Monster's University, alongside her Violetta co-star Lodovica Comello. Trivia *Martina is the youngest out of the main cast of Violetta. *Her zodiacal sign is Aries. *She has 3 tattoos: one on her right wrist that says "All you need is love", one on her neck that says "Imagine" over a peace sign and a heart on her left finger. *Her best friend on set is Mercedes Lambre . *She is dating an actor called Peter Lanzani. *She sung the Spanish version of the song "The Glow" in 2011 which is called "Tu Resplandor". *She sung the Spanish and Italian versions of "Let It Go" from the movie "Frozen". The Spanish version is called "Libre Soy" (I Am Free) and the Italian version is called "All'alba Sorgerò" (I Will Rise At Dawn). *Her fans are called "Tinistas". *She sang the Italian, English, and Spanish versions of "In My Own World". The original Spanish version is called "En Mi Mundo" and the Italian version of the song is called "Nel Mio Mondo". *She is 5'47 feet tall. *In May 2014, Martina released an autobiography called "Simplemente Tini" (Simply Tini). *On 10 August 2013, Martina performed, along with the rest of the cast of Violetta, at a UNICEF charity television event called Un Sol Para Los Chicos, where she sang the songs "Ser Mejor" and "En Mi Mundo". *Her favorite TV shows are 'Smash' and 'Gossip Girl', and her favorite singers are Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. She also likes Beyonce, Madonna and Rihanna. *Her favorite subject is history. *Her biggest dream is to become a famous singer. *She prefers jeans and shirts over skirts and dresses, which are considered as Violetta's main style on the show. *She really likes the character Ludmila. *She has been on the front covers of several magazines, including one called Trinity Stars. *She once did an interview with Bridgit Mendler in English, and in it she said that she likes music and singing and hanging out with her friends, just like Violetta. She had to learn her lines for the interview, since she doesn't actually speak English. *She once went to Disneyland Paris with some of the other cast members from Violetta. *Its possible that she is part German because her surname "Stoessel" (stößel) means "pestle" in German. *She sometimes calls Violetta 'By-o-let'. *She always does a special hand shake with Facundo just before the concert (Violetta en Vivo) starts. [ *She has a stunt double named Evelyn Valenttinetti. *The meaning of Martina is "of Mars the god of war, warlike". *In an interview, she said that she sang Demi Lovato's song "Lo Que Soy" (The Spanish version of This Is Me) in her audition to play the character Violetta. *She said that she can relate to the song "This Is Me" by Demi Lovato a lot. *She got a Fiat for her birthday. *She performed a showcase of songs in London, UK in March 2014, and afterwards she received an early birthday cake with 'Keep Calm Its Martina's 17th Birthday' iced on it. *She has graffiti that says "All U Need Is Love" on her bedroom wall. *She and Ruggero made a pizza for Candelaria's birthday. *She played the characters Martina and the younger version of Anna in the TV series Patito Feo, which her father produces. External Links * * * * * Tini Vevo * Gallery Category:Friends Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Females